


(kembali) sunyi

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: Steve menemukan keluarga itu di Lancashire // Luke Castellan merunut apa yang salah dari semua ini. {untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge}





	(kembali) sunyi

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and the Olympians © Rick Riordan — Captain America: Civil War © Marvel, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  _romance/slice-of-life, angst, family – post!captain america: civil war. untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge: paket spesial._

—lama

Luke memutar rekaman hal-hal yang dia lalui bersama Thalia setelah mencium wanita itu di bibirnya, tepat sebelum mereka berangkat tidur.

Dia melepaskan semua hal demi Thalia. Thalia melupakan kehidupannya demi Luke.

Mereka membangun rumah bersama,

tetapi,

bagaimana jika rumah itu—benar-benar rapuh?

#

—rekam.

Steve Rogers merekam kehidupan Bucky Barnes. Steve merekam kehidupannya sendiri. Memutarnya kembali di dalam pikiran; _apa yang salah?_ Melihat Bucky membeku kembali, lalu padatnya hutan Wakanda, dan ia menelusuri dari seluruh rekaman itu untuk mencari mana bagian yang membengkokkan semuanya, menyimpangkan semua, dan rasanya semua itu tak sesimpel menuding serum dan orang-orang di baliknya.

Steve tiba pada suatu titik: pada masa ia menginginkan kehidupan yang biasa, yang baik, yang tak tersentuh tangan-tangan perusak dunia.

Oh, atau sekarang dialah yang merusak dunia?

Steve merasa harus keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ruangan mengurungnya, rasa bersalah mengeroyoki.

* * *

—tanya.

Luke Castellan bertanya-tanya di mana letak kesalahannya. Merunut semua perbuatannya, mencari bagian mana yang ia cerabut paksa dan mengubah jalur akhirnya. Dia melihat Thalia tertawa bersama Lysander, dia melihat Thalia menangis karena Lysander, dia melihat Thalia nyaris depresi karena Lysander. Siapa yang membuat kesalahan? Jelas bukan Lysander. Dia hadir sebagai pelengkap, pengganti dari keluarga yang mereka berdua tinggalkan demi satu sama lain.

Lalu Luke tiba pada satu kesimpulan; mungkin dia yang membawa lari Thalia adalah pangkal dari segala pangkal; pembengkok yang mengubah aliran nasib, faktor yang memunculkan miasma di tengah padang rumput tanpa cela.

Luke mencium kening Thalia lalu pipi Lysander, dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Memandang apakah dunia punya tempat yang lebih tepat untuk mereka bertiga.

#

—rumah

Steve tahu Brooklyn adalah rumahnya. Amerika Serikat adalah tempat dia memulai, menemukan, dan menjalani sebagian hidupnya. Namun dia sudah melepas itu semua, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Namun apakah Wakanda adalah rumah? Sahabatnya, Bucky, berada di sini, tetapi rasanya selalu ada yang kurang. Atau mungkin yang kurang hanyalah dirinya sendiri. Dia kehilangan sebagian makna yang harus didapatkannya.

Impulsif—Steve mengambil jaketnya, dan merasa harus melakukan sebuah perjalanan.

Kadang-kadang seseorang baru tahu bahwa rumah adalah _rumah_ saat jauh darinya. Dia harus tahu tentang kehidupannya sendiri sesudah dia melakukan pekerjaan serius dalam petualangannya sebagai Captain America.

* * *

—hadiah

Luke memandang Lysander yang melompat-lompat girang karena kotak kecil di tangannya dan Thalia harus menghentikannya,

"Jagoan, aku tahu kau gembira sekali, tapi jangan melompat-lompat begitu, ya, kau bisa jatuh dan nanti sakit lagi," Thalia menahan kedua bahunya. "Kita bisa merayakannya dengan tersenyum. Ayo, tersenyum!"

Luke tidak bosan-bosan memandangi senyum Lysander, yang penuh dengan gigi-gigi susunya yang telah tumbuh sempurna, putih mengkilat, dan cara dia menyunggingkan senyumnya sangat mirip dengan Thalia—tak bisa simetris sempurna, selalu lebih condong ke kanan.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita pulang. Kau bisa memainkan ini sepuas hatimu di rumah," Thalia mengangkat tubuh Lysander. Luke menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan, tapi Thalia menggeleng sambil memberi bahasa isyarat, _aku bisa melakukannya sendiri_. Dan Thalia menyerahkan kotak _figure_ yang telah dikosongkan Lysander.

#

—rumah

Steve bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak orang di muka bumi ini yang berpikir bahwa rumah sesungguhnya bukanlah tempat bernaung, melainkan keluarga kecil, siapapun anggotanya, yang bisa menjaga hati dari kekosongan?

Steve, di hari ketiganya di Lancashire, menyaksikan sebuah keluarga kecil meninggalkan toko mainan, si ayah mencium ibunya setelah bercanda, dan putra kecil mereka di gendongan sang ibu; Steve mulai tergerak bahwa mungkin masih ada orang-orang, di bumi yang laju rapuhnya semakin cepat ini, yang berpikiran demikian. Steve tumbuh di masa kekacauan, dan menjalani masa dewasanya di dalam kekacauan yang merupakan fenomena gunung es dari peradaban masa modern. Tak semua orang di masa kini, rupanya, di tengah mengakarnya individualisme kota besar, menganggap bahwa _rumah_ itu adalah kesunyian yang menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

Steve bermaksud untuk meninggalkan mereka dan mengamati hal lain lagi saat tiba-tiba keluarga kecil itu berhenti, menurunkan putra mereka yang terbatuk-batuk. Ayahnya dengan lekas mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku dalam jaketnya. Saputangan itu berwarna gelap, tapi Steve tak luput menemukan noda darah yang membuat si ayah membolak-balik saputangan itu untuk batuk anaknya yang tak berhenti.

Anak itu, mungkin usianya tiga atau empat tahun, terbungkuk-bungkuk dan dengan cepat wajahnya memucat.

"Anak kalian harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit," Steve menghampiri, berusaha tak terlihat baru tiba dari balik tembok setelah mengamati.

"Ini sudah sering terjadi," ayahnya berkata, yang membuat Steve merasa perlu marah. Ia mengelus-elus punggung putranya. "Obatnya di rumah, dan kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Tapi dia—"

"Dia memang tidak baik-baik saja," ibunya menanggapi, dan meski penampilannya sangat _punky rock_ dengan jaket kulit hitam dan rambut sangat pendek yang dibuat berantakan, dia tetap terlihat sepert ibu yang sangat lembut, "mohon maaf kalau hal ini mengganggumu."

"Mama ..."

"Ya, Lys? Ingin berbaring? Papa akan memanggilkan taksi."

"Bukan, Mama ..." Anak itu menunjuk pada Steve, kemudian memandang mainan yang dipegang oleh ayahnya, "Itu ... Itu Captain America, Mama ..."

Steve meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Kau mungkin salah orang, Lys," ibunya menggendongnya kembali setelah ayahnya mengelap bibirnya hingga bersih, "tidak ada Captain America di sini. Ini 'kan Inggris."

"Tapi, Mama ..."

"Pulanglah." Steve dia sejenak untuk memikirkan keputusannya. Omong-omong, dia tak berinteraksi dengan manusia biasa sejak ... entahlah? Keluar dari Wakanda? "Dan bolehkah aku menjadi tamu?"

* * *

—senyum

Luke sedikit marah karena kadang dia butuh waktu satu jam untuk membuat Lysander tersenyum setelah penyakitnya kambuh, tetapi untuk satu orang asing, hanya dengan sekian kata bicara dengannya pun, Lysander telah lupa pada rasa sakit yang membuatnya nyaris pingsan di jalan tadi.

Bahkan Luke merasa dikhianati.

"Mohon maaf, tapi, sepertinya putramu memang suka denganku."

Luke, mau tidak mau, tertawa karena tamunya. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa menyalahkan niat Thalia untuk mengenalkan The Avengers, pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dan berkumpul di Amerika Serikat untuk mengenalkan tempat di mana Lysander harus berada.

Lysander mengoceh dengan suara cadelnya di pangkuan Steve, menceritakan ulang kisah-kisah yang dituturkan Thalia. Dia masih memegang figur Captain America, memain-mainkannya, dan Steve mengiyakan beberapa kata-katanya.

"Siapa namanya tadi?"

"Lysander," Luke tersenyum bangga. "Seorang prajurit dari Sparta, nama Yunani. Kami ingin tetap mengabadikan leluhur kami di dirinya."

"Kalian berdua berasal dari Yunani?"

"Tidak—tidak secara langsung," Luke bersandar pada sofa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri secara impulsif, "tapi nenek moyang kami memang orang Yunani. Aku tidak tahu kami keturunan keberapa, tapi secara naluriah kami sangat familiar dengan bahasa Yunani."

"Kau akan jadi kuat suatu saat nanti, Keren. Percayalah," Steve mengacak rambut Lysander, "ibumu pasti pernah menceritakan soal masa laluku. Aku laki-laki yang lemah."

Luke ingin sekali menyemburkan logisme, tapi, apa yang salah dengan memberi anak kecil sebuah harapan?

"Jadi, maaf, Steve, maaf kami hanya bisa menyediakan ini. Kami mencoba menjadi orang Inggris," Thalia mengulum senyum miringnya, "Lys, saatnya minum obat. Maukah turun dari pangkuan Steve sebentar supaya kau _bisa lebih sehat lagi_?"

Steve memberi isyarat pada Lysander, dan Lysander patuh. Ia berlari kecil mengekori Thalia menuju bagian belakang apartemen.

Luke memandang Steve, kemudian tertawa pahit. "Oke, silakan ambil. Maaf hanya ini saja. Dan apartemen kami sempit—suatu tempat yang sungguh tidak keren untuk orang besar sepertimu."

"Percayalah," Steve menatap sekilas sekitarnya, "aku sering mengalami hal yang tidak keren sama sekali. Sudah lama tinggal di sini?"

"Baru setengah tahun. Ini rumah ketujuh kami—keempat untuk Lys."

Steve mengangkat alis.

"Aku dan Thalia pergi dari rumah. Keluarga kami disfungsi, kami menikah dalam pelarian."

Steve tertegun, nyaris tak disadarinya sebuah pertanyaan meluncur, "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pelarian?"

Luke memahaminya diam-diam. Bagaimanapun, perpecahan orang-orang besar bukanlah berita yang bisa disembunyikan. Dia mencoba sebijak mungkin, "Karena _rumah_ bukanlah sesuatu yang selalu bersifat fisik ... jadi kami baik-baik saja. Di mana saja aku merasa aman, di situlah rumahku. Sekarang, kami punya satu sama lain—apalagi sekarang, Lys adalah _rumah_ kami. Sesuatu yang makin menyatukan kami."

"Apakah rumah, jika bukan sesuatu yang fisik, harus selalu berarti seperti itu?"

Luke mengalihkan pandangan, pada lemari yang berisi barang-barang yang bercampur. Ada buku favoritnya, ada mainan lama milik Thalia yang selalu dia bawa ke manapun, dan sekarang menjadi milik Lysander, dan beberapa sepatu Lysander. "Pemahaman setiap orang berbeda. Aku memutuskannya begitu, sementara mungkin orang lain punya hal berbeda, yang tidak aku tahu. Bahkan Thalia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan soal rumah. Dia bebas, dia bisa berada di manapun yang dia mau ..."

"Apakah _rumah_ bisa tentang keadaan sunyi yang menenangkan, menyenangkan?" Steve malah terdengar seperti sedang menguji dirinya sendiri.

"Tergantung. Namun bagiku, sunyi tak pernah begitu menenangkan, apalagi menyenangkan," Luke melempar pandangan ke tempat terakhir kali dia melihat Thalia, "Salah satu alasan aku tak bisa jauh dari Thalia adalah karena kesunyian membuatku trauma."

Luke tak sadar dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

#

—lupa

Steve tak ingat, untuk sesaat, siapa dirinya dan apa yang ia lakukan di sini, serta keadaannya, saat melihat Lysander melompat-lompat dari dapur, ibunya setengah mati memperingatkannya soal berhati-hati. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi begitu segan, soal penyakit yang diderita Lysander yang membuatnya begitu rapuh. Mungkin jika melakukan itu akan melunturkan kebahagiaan sesaat Thalia dan Luke.

"Steve, aku punya mainan Captain America lain, sebentar, ya!" dia berbelok sambil berlari. Thalia memintanya untuk berhati-hati, lagi dan lagi.

"Kadang-kadang kami malah terlihat seperti dua ayah yang membesarkan seorang anak," Luke tersenyum. "Thalia lebih tegas daripada aku. Aku selalu memanjakan Lys, katanya."

Steve mulai bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih punya tempat untuk _keluarga_ di hatinya. Setelah melihat banyak kehancuran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri—bahkan _membuat sebagian_ , Steve mulai ketakutan membangun sebuah kehidupan. Mencerabutnya jauh lebih mudah daripada memulainya dari nol. Dan mengetahui bahwa dunia adalah tempat yang luar biasa rapuh, dia merasa dia tak bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Thalia bergabung dengan mereka tak lama kemudian, tanpa Lysander.

"Lys tak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat dia kegirangan."

"Dia masih kecil," Luke, bagaimanapun, tetap terdengar membela.

Thalia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya yang berdebu. "Dan sekarang dia tidak mau dibantu mencari mainannya. Lys benar-benar keras kepala, kadang-kadang."

"Sama sepertimu," Luke menyahut pelan.

"Baru saja aku mau bilang begitu pada diriku sendiri." Thalia memutar bola matanya. "Omong-omong, Steve, apa kau sering mengalami hal sepeti ini? Aku tidak enak kalau ternyata—yah, harimu terganggu."

"Terkadang aku menghindar dengan menutupi wajahku—tapi Lysander memang beruntung hari ini. Semoga itu memberinya semangat."

Lysander muncul dari kamar, berlari kecil, dan Thalia sudah membuka mulut untuk menegurnya lagi—tetapi semua itu terjadi begitu cepat; Lysander menyandung kakinya sendiri dan dia terjerembab, dahinya membentur tepian rak.

"Sudah berapa kali Mama bilang untuk—Lys!" Thalia tak jadi marah dan dengan panik memegangi tubuh Lysander yang menegang, kemudian mengejang dengan bola mata yang mengarah ke atas.

Luke dengan sigap mengeluarkan ponselnya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia memerintahkan seseorang di nomor darurat itu. Steve mendapati dirinya kebingungan; dia bisa mengatasi monster hanya dengan sekali mengambil keputusan dan sekali bergerak, tetapi soal sekecil ini—memang sangat tak mudah. Semua ini bukan perkara menghadapi sesuatu yang bisa kita kendalikan hanya dengan sebuah strategi.

"Apa dia pernah seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"Jarang," Luke mengangkat Lysander dan meletakkannya di sofa yang tadi ia duduki. Thalia langsung melepaskan kancing kemeja Lysander, tangannya jelas sekali gemetaran.

"Ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian?"

"Tetaplah bersama kami sampai Lys sadar. Aku ingin kau adalah yang pertama kali dia lihat saat dia sadar."

Steve menyadari perannya yang hampir ia lupakan. _Ya_. Pahlawan. _Memangnya bisa? Setelah semua yang kaulakukan?_ Namun Steve mencoba untuk melawan keras hatinya sendiri sekarang.

* * *

—sunyi

Steve melihat Luke Castellan memang benci kesunyian. Dia mondar-mandir tak karuan di koridor saat paramedis sedang mencoba mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Lysander lewat CT scan darurat. Lysander sempat sadar di ruang gawat darurat, dan kejangnya telah berhenti di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, tetapi dia lemas sekali, dan pernapasannya harus dibantu selang oksigen.

Thalia lebih tenang, meski wajahnya sangat suram dan dia menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Luke benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Nampaknya hal itu membuat Thalia senewen.

"Aku mau cari angin dulu," kata perempuan itu meninggalkan mereka. Luke ingin mencegahnya, tapi dia menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

"Duduklah," pinta Steve. "Kau membuat dirimu sendiri lelah."

"Aku sudah terlalu sering ke rumah sakit untuk Lysander, dan semakin sering, aku hanya semakin ngeri dengan rumah sakit yang sunyi dan penuh cerita sedih ini."

Steve mendiamkan Luke untuk sesaat.

"Thalia. Dia pasti lelah sekali. Dan aku tidak bisa menenangkannya." Luke menarik napas panjang. "Baru tiga hari yang lalu dia dikuret. Sudah dua kali dia keguguran. Adik-adik Lysander ...," Luke tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Dia mendiamkan Steve cukup lama. "Lysander sudah terlalu sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit, belum lagi apa yang terjadi di rumah. Dan kami tidak punya siapa-siapa."

Dan Steve tidak tahu bahwa masalahnya bisa terdengar lebih ringan daripada ini.

"Aku tahu kau adalah pahlawan, maka dari itu, Steve Rogers, karena aku juga benci kesunyian, bisakah ceritakan beberapa hal tentang masa lalumu, yang menyenangkan?"

Steve mendongak pada langit-langit yang berpendar. Dia mencoba mereka ulang bagian-bagian menarik selama menjadi Captain America. Melatih The Avegers baru bersama Natasha Romanoff? Itu bagus juga. _Ceritakan sedikit_. Tentang ia yang berhasil menang tipis dari Clint dalam memanah apel, _lumayan_. Tony yang mengenalkannya permainan virtual ciptaannya sendiri, masih dalam pelajaran kultur pop untuk Steve yang tertinggal nyaris satu abad. _Bolehlah_.

#

—terima

 _Dan bagian terbaik dalam hidupku adalah menerima perubahan_. Begitu kata Steve tadi siang. Luke mengamati Lysander yang tertidur, lemah, dan harus ditopang oleh berbagai alat karena keadaannya terus menurun setelah terjatuh. Pembacaan hasil pindai kepala memang tak menunjukkan masalah pada bagian tengkorak setelah terbentur, tetapi masalah utama adalah di bagian dalam. Berbagai istilah medis di atas kertas hasil pembacaan itu begitu asing untuk Luke; dan dia hanya memahami intinya: Lysander gawat. Sudah banyak masalah, dan pemicu utamanya adalah jatuh itu sendiri.

 _Bagaimana bisa berubah adalah hal terbaik, sementara aku mendengar banyak hal yang sulit kauterima pada awalnya?_ Luke ingin mendebat waktu itu, tapi dia tak punya argumen—dan ada lebih banyak hal yang tidak ia tahu.

_Memang. Zaman, dunia, hidupku, semuanya berubah setelah aku bangun. Sulit pada awalnya—tapi tanpa perubahan, aku akan tetap memandang dunia seperti cara yang lama. Dan itu pasti akan membuatku terpuruk._

Luke beralih pada Thalia yang tertidur di kursi, salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Lysander dengan lemah.

Luke menghampiri telinga Lysander.

"Putraku, aku tahu, aku juga bukan putra yang baik bagi ayahku, tapi aku harap kau jadi yang terbaik untuk kami. Berjuanglah."

"Ironi."

Luke mendapati Thalia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kita kabur dari orangtua kita, kita memberontak, dan sekarang kita ingin anak kita jadi anak baik."

Luke mengitari tempat tidur untuk menuju ke sisi Thalia.

"Seringkali aku berpikir, jangan-jangan kita tidak boleh punya anak sebagai balasan atas apa yang telah kita lakukan."

"Memangnya orangtua kita adalah yang terbaik?" balas Luke, menggenggam tangan Thalia, "dan mereka masih punya kita."

"Aku jengkel karena kau selalu menemukan jawaban, Luke." Thalia berdiri, meluruskan punggungnya yang pegal. "Aku masih tidak menganggap kepergian kita bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Jika aku disebut keras kepala karena itu, maka baguslah, semoga Lysander mewarisinya untuk tetap bertahan hidup."

"Yeah. Tanpa itu aku tidak yakin aku akan mencintaimu sampai seperti ini." Luke menunduk, menempelkan kening mereka satu sama lain.

"Diamlah," Thalia mendongak, mencium Luke, "kau, yang kuat. Jangan sampai aku sendirian untuk semua ini."

Sunyi sekali. Luke memeluk Thalia.

* * *

—hampa

Steve sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan Inggris sebelum telepon yang membuatnya gemetaran membatalkannya.

Lysander sudah berselimutkan kain putih hingga ke kepalanya saat dia tiba. Luke memeluk Thalia yang menyembunykan wajahnya di dada Luke. Steve tak mendengar suara tangisan dari mereka berdua, pun ia tak berani menanyakan penyebab utama Lysander tak bisa bertahan.

Steve melihat kehampaan di mata Luke.

"Sunyi sekali," katanya di depan Steve, masih merengkuh Thalia.

Steve memandangi sekeliling, roda brankar yang berputar di koridor seberang hilang secepat dia datang, dan memang rasanya tak ada apa-apa lagi.

Steve pernah memikirkan orang-orang yang kehilangan rumah mereka sebagai efek dari pertarungan melawan monster atau alien yang timnya lakukan—dan ia menghibur hati bahwa mereka semua bisa membangunnya kembali, kalau tidak dengan tangan mereka, mereka punya keluaga, atau bahkan pemerintah memberikan bantuan.

Untuk Luke dan Thalia—siapa yang mereka miliki? Pemerintah? Omong kosong besar.

* * *

—renung

Steve merasa tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Lysander. Dan mungkin ada sejuta anak lainnya yang sama menderitanya; atau bahkan lebih parah lagi. Korban perang saudara, penyakit yang merajalela, penyakit bawaan stadium tinggi, orangtua yang menelantarkan ... ada seribu cerita lainnya.

Dia benar-benar merasa perlu, rasa itu membuncah saat dia melewati sebuah rumah peduli untuk anak-anak yang sakit, di ujung jalan kecil sekembalinya ia dari pemakaman bersama Luke dan Thalia.

Bucky pun, jika bersamanya, pasti akan setuju.

Dan ia akan pulang ke Wakanda lagi untuk menceritakan pada Bucky ia yang telah berhasil menjadi rumah-rumah sederhana bag anak-anak.

_Terdengar menjanjikan._

#

—sisa

Luke tak yakin ia bisa hidup di sini lebih lama lagi.

"Kita harus pergi."

Thalia mendongak. "Aku memikirkannya—tapi, tapi, Lysander—"

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat makamnya lagi, Thalia. Terlalu menyakitkan."

Thalia menatapnya seolah hanya Luke-lah satu-satunya tempat bagi nyawanya bergantung.

Thalia berdiri dan memeluk Luke seerat yang ia bisa. "Aku butuh waktu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Rasanya sunyi sekali tanpa Lys dan ... dan ..."

"Masih ada aku," Luke, suaranya bergetar, bahkan tak bisa mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk mengusap rambut Thalia, "aku, aku tetap rumahmu. Walaupun sunyi di sini, di antara kita, kita masih punya satu sama lain. Ingat kata-kata kita malam itu, saat kita memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari New York?"

Thalia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Bersama-sama membuat segalanya tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Aku, kau, ayo kita hidup bersama ..."

Luke membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. "Ya. Ya, begitu, Thalia."

* * *

—pergi

Steve menemui mereka untuk terakhir kali seelum mereka berdua berangkat menuju Jerman,

"Kesunyian pun bisa menyenangkan, Kawan. Selamat menjalani hidup kalian."

**end.**


End file.
